


Dumpling by Your Side

by flywithu



Category: Infinite - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Woohyunissocute, fluff?, idolverse, stubbornsunggyu, sunggyuissick, woogyu - Freeform, woohyungettingwhiny, woohyunisamandu, woohyuniscooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flywithu/pseuds/flywithu
Summary: Sunggyu is sick, and Woohyun sort of knows it. But Sunggyu being the stubborn person he is, brushed it away saying he is fine. Until the next day, Woohyun can't reach him.





	Dumpling by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt writing a Woogyu. They are going on so strong these days I can't contain my feels anymore tsk. I got inspired to write this from Woohyun's latest instavideo. Why they are so cute :(  
> Also, Woohyun's cheeks! I wanna squish them :(  
> Leave me comments and feedbacks as I love them <3

“Hyung, are you okay? You look pale.” Woohyun asked as they sit inside their van. They just finished their Green Umbrella Children’s Fund Event. His eyes wanders on Sunggyu’s face, scanning him.  
“Nah, I’m fine. I’m just sleepy, Woohyun” Woohyun wanted to reply back but he halt his urge as he saw Sunggyu shutting his eyes close, trying to get some sleep.  
“Ok then, hyung. Get some rest” he said as he puts the blanket on Sunggyu’s lap. Once again, his eyes drifted to Sunggyu’s face.

 

Woohyun feels uneasy, he kept calling Sunggyu's number but Sunggyu just won't answer.He picks up his phone and dial Sunggyu again. No answer again. He opens his message and sighs for the 'only god knows how many times'. Sunggyu doesn’t even open his message.  
"Is he okay? Why won’t he pick up the phone? "Woohyun ruffles his hair, he is worried. He noticed the elder not feeling well since their schedule yesterday, but Sunggyu said he is fine so he didn’t dig further because he knows how much Sunggyu hates it when he looked weak in front of Woohyun. That stubborn boyfriend of his, Woohyun hissed.

  
Woohyun is now in front of Sunggyu's house. He rings the bell just in case although he knows the pin code to Sunggyu's house. No answer. So he punch in those pin code, which is their anniversary date. Woohyun smiles as he remembered it. He never expects Sunggyu as someone who remembers dates, but he did. What a sweet grandpa.  
When Woohyun enters, only the entrance light accompany him while the whole house is in dark. He takes a look at his watch, it’s almost 4pm. He straights away go to Sunggyu’s bedroom to check the elder.

  
"Hyung!! Sunggyu hyung! Are you okayy?" Woohyun almost screamed when he found Sunggyu laying on his bed sweating and looking pale as ever. He shakes Sunggyu’s body to wake him up, as the elder didn’t respond.  
"Ugh..Wwoohhyun?" Sunggyu fights with himself to keep his eyes open, his mouth trembles as he tried to smile at the sight of his lover.  
"Let’s go to hospital hyung! You have fever! "Woohyun almost cried, his hands are shaking while he tried to call the emergency number. He took a deep breath as he collects himself again.  
"Nnoo. Dont.. I’m fine" Sunggyu tries his best to smile with those pale lips. His hands reaching for Woohyun's handphone weakly.  
"Let’s go hyung? I’m worried" Woohyun takes Sunggyu’s hands in his begging him to agree. Sunggyu shakes his head. “I don’t want to”  
"You make me go crazy, seriously" Woohyun said, holding on his anger. It is really hard to tame this stubborn man. He pulls away his hands from Sunggyu grasp.  
"Don’t get mad, Woohyun ah " Sunggyu’s low and husky voice snaps Woohyun. He stands up quickly and walk away from Sunggyu’s bedroom.  
"Woohyun? Don’t go" Sunggyu calls him but Woohyun didn’t answer. He kept his eyes shut again as he feels his body weaken again.

  
Sunggyu opened his eyes when he felt a wet towel on his forehead. He saw Woohyun wiping his face and neck with the wet towel.  
"I thought you left?"  
"How can I leave u alone in this state, hyung. I am not that bad" Woohyun whines, still wiping Sunggyu’s face, trying to reduce the heat away.  
Woohyun now has already climbed on the bed next to Sunggyu. His hands reaching for Sunggyu’s white shirt to unbutton the elder’s shirt.  
"It’s okay Woohyun, I’m fine"  
"Hyung please can you at least listen to me once? You are sick, hyung! " Woohyun burst, he just contain his feels anymore he is worried to death because of Sunggyu and this guy didn’t even care for himself.  
"Just.. let me take care of you hmm? "Woohyun’s voice toned down a bit when he saw Sunggyu’s face changed. His hands quickly proceed to unbutton Sunggyu’s shirt and take them off. His eyes pools with tears as he wipe them because he can feel how hot the elder’s body now. How can he said he is fine with this kind of fever? He picks up a new clothes from Sunggyu’s wardrobe and put it on Sunggyu.  
"Hyung, eat the medicine first okay? You are really burning" Sunggyu nodded. He has no energy to talk anymore. Woohyun then feed him the pills and a glass of water. He put down Sunggyu as soon as he finished eating the medicine. He pushed away those bangs that covered Sunggyu’s forehead as he kissed Sunggyu’s forehead.  
"Get well soon, hyung"

  
Sunggyu wakes up to the sound of Woohyun’s ringtone, Cheer Up by Twice. He tossed away the blankets as he heard Woohyun talking to the phone.

"Yes hyung"  
"No, it’s okay. I feed him medicine just now"  
"He doesn’t want to go hospital"  
"He is sleeping now"  
"Hmm. Okay"  
"Bye"

"Geonam hyung?" Woohyun almost jumped when he heard a voice. His hands automatically goes to his chest.  
"Ah that shocked me! When did u wake up?" Woohyun asked as he walk closer to Sunggyu’s bed.  
"Just now. Was that Geonam hyung?" Sunggyu asked with his rough voice.  
"Hm. I told him you are fine" Woohyun said as he leaned closer to Sunggyu, now feeling Sunggyu’s forehead with the back of his palm.  
"Ah the fever went down a lot!"  
"Thank you Woohyun ah" Sunggyu said as he takes Woohyun’s hands in his and kiss Woohyun’s fingers.  
"Why are you thanking me? This is my responsibility to take care of you" Woohyun rumbles as he shifted closer to Sunggyu. Now his head on Sunggyu’s chest as his right hand wraps Sunggyu’s waist tightly.He closes his eyes feeling the warmth of Sunggyu body. The scent that he missed and loves. Sunggyu returned the hug as he tighten their hug even more. He missed Woohyun a lot too. Even though they just met yesterday.

  
"I’m sorry for yelling" Woohyun apologized as he played with the fabric of Sunggyu’s clothes.He doesn’t dare to look at Sunggyu's eyes.  
"Look at me Woohyun ah, hmm?" Sunggyu cupped Woohyun’s cheeks as he pull Woohyun’s face to look at him.  
"I’m sorry for making you worried too. I won’t do it anymore!"  
"Promise?" Woohyun asked, looking at Sunggyu tenderly.  
"Promise!" Sunggyu puts his palm in the air as he promised Woohyun.Woohyun smiles.  
"It’s settled then" Woohyun leans in and kiss Sunggyu’s lips.  
"Hey! I am sick!" Sunggyu yells as he covers his mouth with his hands making Woohyun chuckles.  
"Who cares ~" Woohyun teased again as he tears away Sunggyu’s hands that covers his mouth and leans again to kiss those lips.  
"You are unstoppable Nam Woohyun" Sunggyu said as they pull away from the kiss.  
"And that is how I got you Kim Sunggyu" Woohyun replied as he walked away from Sunggyu’s bed while winking at Sunggyu, leaving him speechless.  
"I really can’t believe u Nam Woohyun!" he yells.

  
  
"How can you only have mandu in your fridge, hyung?" Woohyun starts to nag as he scanned Sunggyu’s fridge, only to find dumplings and a few vegetables.  
"Well since a certain someone nowadays looks like a mandu" Sunggyu chuckles as he teases his lover.  
"Stop calling me mandu!" Woohyun pouts  
"Ok, then I will call you mul-mandu" Sunggyu laughs again, making Woohyun pouts even longer than before.  
"Why are you so cute Woohyun ah?" Sunggyu said as he pecked on Woohyun’s chubby cheeks. He poked those cheeks with his index finger, only to earn a frown from Woohyun.  
"Go away, I’m a mul mandu I’m not cute" Woohyun pushed away Sunggyu as he continues chopping the vegetables.  
"Don’t be mad, Woohyun ah hmm?" Sunggyu said as he slips his hand on Woohyun’s tiny waist enveloping him in a backhug. His face on Woohyun’s neck trying to sniff Woohyun’s smell. He plants kisses on Woohyun’s neck and shoulder when he got no response from Woohyun. When Woohyun walked to get the bowl, Sunggyu clings to Woohyun’s back like a koala not breaking away the hug and still kisses Woohyun’s shoulder, neck and cheeks.

  
"Aish! Hyung, just sit there already! I’m trying to cook hmmph.." Woohyun’s sentence cut short when he feels Sunggyu’s lips on his own. His lips moving together following Sunggyu slowly as Sunggyu deepen their kiss.  
"Wah hyung! Who said he is sick just now?" Woohyun gasped for air as they break away the kiss.  
"Who can resist you looking so good while cooking Nam Woohyun" Sunggyu said as he tries to steal a kiss from Woohyun again but Woohyun is faster as he dodge away.  
"Just sit there. At this rate I’m going to take 3 hrs along to cook!" He pushes Sunggyu away from the kitchen. Woohyun sighed as he feels Sunggyu’s body creeping from his behind with a phone while recording him cooking.

  
"Ah hyung~! Don’t film me!!" Woohyun whines cutely. Sunggyu breaks a big laughter as he heard Woohyun whining cutely.  
"Ah you are putting mandu in it?" Sunggyu asked, teasingly.  
"Yes, mandu is putting a mandu" Woohyun answered sarcastically and Sunggyu can’t help but to laugh again. Woohyun always makes him smile, even if it is a bad joke.  
"Enough hyung. Put the phone. Lets eat"  
"Ah ok Woohyun" Sunggyu replies as he typed down something on the phone.  
They enjoyed their dinner with each other company calmly until Woohyun opened a message sent by Geonam.

  
"Looks like someone is having fun with his lover heh" Woohyun reads. Huh? What does he mean? Then he noticed so many notifications from his fans on his Twitter and Instagram. He opened them up and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a video that Sunggyu took just now.  
"Hyung!!!" Woohyun yells again  
"You are unbelievable seriously"  
"And that’s how we got together. Because we both are unbelievable and unstoppable" Sunggyu teases again, making Woohyun smiles.


End file.
